Filth in the Beauty
by Kurika
Summary: Mello & Near. La vie à la Wammy's n'est pas de tous repos... Surtout lorsqu'on est en tête du classement général. La compétition entre Near et Mello pour la première place est féroce. Cette passion les consumera-t-elle ? Yaoi.


**Auteurs :** Kurika & Freya

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Nous ne possédons naturellement pas l'univers de Death Note, ni ses personnages. Ceux-ci ont été inventés de toute pièce par Obata-san et Ôba-san. Le titre est celui d'une chanson de the GazettE.

**N.B. :** Cette fiction a été écrite sous forme de RolePlay par deux personnes bien distinctes. Kurika joue Mello tandis que Freya joue Near. C'est en quelques sortes un petit test de poster ça ici, histoire de voir si la lecture de ce genre d'écriture est agréable pour le lecteur. C'est peut-être un peu trop redondant... Bref, nous serons heureuses de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

**Infos pratiques :** Near a 15 ans, Mello en a 17 et donc, Matt en a 16. De plus, c'est l'hiver dans l'histoire. C'est toujours plus pratique de le savoir *sifflote*

Bonne lecture ^_^

**Chapitre Premier**

_Tous les coups sont permis_

Mello venait tout juste de rentrer de l'extérieur. Il faisait un froid de canard, mais ça lui remettait les idées en place. Et présentement, il en avait bien besoin. Ils avaient un... test à faire. Et c'est ce soir qu'ils le présentaient. Near et lui. Juste eux. Watari les opposait souvent ainsi, à défaut de pouvoir profiter de leur talent unis. Parce qu'il était hors de question pour Mello de travailler avec ce gamin prétentieux de Near ! Alors ils entraient dans des compétitions que, toujours, Near gagnaient. Mais cette fois, ça ne fonctionnerait pas... Si seulement on leur demandait de régler un cas spécial qui leur demanderait de bouger de l'institut ! Là, Mello cartonnerait. Ce petit idiot n'osait pas bouger de sa chambre, jouant avec ses G.I. Joe pour réussir à trouver un semblant d'inspiration. Mello, lui, avait besoin de bouger. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était sortit. D'ailleurs, il avait réussi à franchir les grilles de la Wammy's... Et s'était évadé pendant quelques heures. Naturellement, sa disparition n'était pas passée inaperçue...

Mais qu'est-ce que ces imbéciles pouvaient bien faire, hein ? Absolument rien... alors après un court briefing de Watari à ce sujet, Mello était partit dans les cuisines pour y voler un peu de chocolat. Et, mordillant sa tablette, il était revenu à sa chambre... Chambre qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami, Matt - présentement absent visiblement- et Near... D'ailleurs, ce dernier est toujours dans la pièce, ce qui est loin d'étonner Mello même s'il avait osé espérer qu'il serait de sortie obligatoire. Le blond claque la porte derrière lui. Coinçant son chocolat entre ses dents, il entreprend de retirer sa veste en cuir pour la lancer sur une chaise. Puis, il se laisse tomber sur le lit de Near, y mettant les bottes sans plus de considération.

- Encore en train de cultiver ton teint semi-translucide, morveux ?

Mello mord à nouveau d'une petite bouchée dans le chocolat. Il le mangeait toujours tellement lentement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait peur d'en manquer. Lorsqu'il mangeait rapidement... c'est parce qu'une bonne idée se pointait à lui. Pour ce qui était du teint, celui de Mello était de porcelaine. Il n'aurait probablement pas dût se moquer de celui de Near de par sa pâleur, mais soit. Il s'en fichait. Tout était prétexte à essayer de l'énerver.

Near était... A l'intérieur. Ça ça ne changeait pas. Il n'aimait pas mettre le nez dehors... Il faisait trop froid, trop chaud, pleuvait, ventait, trop de soleil... Ça criait, se bousculait, disputait... Non définitivement, il était mieux au calme, dans sa chambre, quelques jouets en main, assit sur la chaise à roulette devant son bureau. Enfin "son". Celui qu'ils partageaient à trois quoi, vu l'étroitesse de la pièce. Matt était sortit, lâchant vraisemblablement un de ses sempiternels jeux vidéos pour aller se faire un foot dehors. Mello lui... Il n'en savait rien. Mello devait encore en train de faire une bêtise... Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Near étire un bras, venant chercher un des petits personnages en plombs avec lesquels il jouait pour venir le poser devant un autre, se faisant un petit film dans sa tête, seul et tranquille. Watari n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps, vraisemblablement, de venir le forcer à s'habiller chaudement pour le mettre dehors et le jeune ado de 15 ans en était des plus aisé...

Il aurait même pu rester là à réfléchir de façon paisible et efficace si une tornade n'était pas entrée dans la chambre. Mello, avec toute sa délicatesse et son savoir vivre. Le regard de Near part légèrement en coin, observant les chaussures sur son lit sans rien dire, remontant sur le visage du blond qui l'insulte en croquant dans une énième tablette de chocolat... Et finalement il en revient à ses petits soldats, en bougeant un autre tout en ignorant royalement Mello. Il cherchait à le frustrer mais celui des deux qui avait le caractère le plus explosif, ce n'était pas lui hein... Et finalement, sur un ton très détaché, il demande :

- Et toi ? Encore en train de chercher une solution que j'ai déjà...?

Mello se crispe. Un peu trop vivement, il réplique :

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je l'ai déjà, moi aussi !

Faux... Mais il trouverait. D'ailleurs, il y planchait. C'est ce qu'il avait fait toute la journée et il avait trouvé la solution à un bon morceau du problème. Lui restait le pire... Pourquoi cette victime là ? Pourquoi elle en particuliers ? Il ne comprenait pas. Rien ne la liait au criminel qui, il le savait, était bel et bien celui qu'il pensait.

- Plutôt que de faire ton fier, tu devrais t'habiller, histoire d'avoir l'air de quelque chose devant Watari pour une fois dans ta vie.

Mello a un sourire l'espace d'une seconde avant de reprendre son petit air neutre habituel. Y avait bien que Mello pour lui tirer ce genre de satisfaction. Peut être à cause de cette compétition acharnée qu'il leur imposait ? Near relève le bras juste le temps de dégager sa main d'une manche trop longue avant de venir déplacer un nouveau petit soldat, bousculant avec ce dernier un autre personnage en plomb qui finit sur le flanc. Il continu de donner des petits coups dessus avec le soldat en main jusqu'à ce que l'objet finisse par tomber de la table. Et voilà que Mello revient se faire insultant.

- Décidément... Tu ne sais me parler que de mon physique ? Ca devient une habitude, à croire que tu passes trop de temps à me regarder.

Puis avec condescendance :

- Note que si tu étais devant moi au lieu d'être derrière, tu n'y serais peut être pas obligé.

Mello étire la main pour saisir une peluche qui traîne sur le lit de ce bébé. Il la lance avec force sur le jeune homme, se relevant de moitié tout en le faisant pour lui lancer un regard noir.

- Crève, pauvre imbécile ! Bordel que tu m'énerves... P'tit con !

Le jeune homme se lève, croquant à nouveau dans son chocolat, cette fois de façon plus généreuse. Frustré...? Assurément. D'une main, il vient replacer les mèches blondes de ses cheveux, histoire de découvrir ses yeux noirs.

- Pas besoin de te regarder pour remarquer cet horrible pyjama blanc dont tu t'affubles tout le temps !

Cette fois, Mello retire ses bottes avant de se laisser tomber sur son propre lit.

- Tu devrais jouer à des trucs de ton âge, de plus... T'as vraiment l'air retardé, mon pauvre.

Near a un petit gémissement douloureux en se prenant la peluche. Ouais ok, c'était qu'une peluche... Mais il était fragile, voilà tout ! Et Mello était barbare ! Alors même si son regard noir n'est pas aussi agressif que celui du blond à son encontre, il n'en est pas moins si froid que même un ours polaire en aurait grelotté. Son regard se perd du côté du lit de Matt et se levant, il vient se poser dessus à plat ventre, venant saisir une console de jeu portative qui traînait. Near pousse le petit bouton d'allumage, l'écran s'illumine et une petite musique brève vient signaler qu'elle est opérationnelle.

- Tu as raison, je vais emprunter un jeu à Matt. Il sera content en plus.

Oui non, il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer plus que de raison aux jeux de Matt évidemment... Il cherchait juste à embêter Mello pour maintenant... parce que c'était facile et parce qu'il lui avait fait mal avec SA peluche.

- Tu devrais te calmer, c'est pas bon d'avoir la pression sanguine si élevée tu sais ? Peut être que tu devrais voir un psychologue pour t'aider ?

Ha oui, proposer de l'aide à Mello et un psy dans la même phrase. Y en avait probablement pas 36 ici qui l'aurait osé...

Mello avait sincèrement envie de laisser couler. Il s'en fichait, hein. Si Near brisait la console ou même s'il fichait en l'air une des parties de Matt, c'est lui qui allait payer. Matt n'était pas le genre de garçon à tout mettre sur le dos de Mello, quand même... Il savait d'ailleurs faire la part des choses. Mais ce petit con continue à l'énerver.. Et pire encore. Il l'insulte réellement, lui recommandant... D'aller voir un psy ! Non mais il hallucinait ? Ce gamin de six ans pris dans un corps trop vieux pour lui osait lui dire ça ? Mello se lève. Le chocolat tombe sur la table de chevet entre les deux lits des garçons alors que Mello monte sur celui de Matt pour arracher la console des mains de Near. Il lui donne un bon coup sur l'épaule, furieux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, pauvre taré ! Je vais parfaitement bien. C'est toi qui devrait aller voir un foutu psy ! T'es pas normal !

Il pose la console sur la table de chevet, près du chocolat, avant de venir plaquer Near sur le lit, ses deux mains posées sur les épaules frêles du jeune homme.

- Regarde-toi... Je peux te tordre le cou en deux secondes ! Tu es vraiment pathétique, Near !

Near a une exclamation douloureuse alors que Mello porte la main sur lui. Fichu caractère volcanique...! La console est arrachée de ses mains, ses épaules sont plaquées contre le matelas et Near grimaçe à sentir le poids du garçon sur ces dernières. Pas que Mello soit gros hein... On était loin du compte... Mais il y en avait de la force dans ce corps mince et il passait plus de temps à se disputer et se chamailler que lui ! En plus il marquait vite et cet idiot trop impulsif lui avait probablement donner de quoi avoir un bleu ! Son regard se plante dans celui de Mello alors qu'il pose ses mains sur le ventre de l'adolescent pour le repousser un peu et il remue un peu pour se dégager :

- Et si je hurle ? Si je pleure ? Qui sera pathétique ?

De toute façon, il suffisait que Near verse une larme ou se plaigne vaguement pour que tout le monde se retourne sur Mello alors...

- Lâche moi maintenant. Tu vas avoir des ennuis avec Watari. Des vrais. Un jour, à force d'être bon second et de ne créer que des problèmes, tu vas te faire renvoyer !

Mello plaque une main sur cette bouche qui ne sert qu'à professer des idioties plus grosse que celui la possédant. Il se love tout contre le jeune homme, histoire que celui-ci arrête de bouger un peu. Et son regard se perd un moment sur la silhouette sous lui. Near... Dieu qu'il le haïssait. Mais parfois, ses pulsions adolescentes lui rappelaient qu'il n'était pas nécessairement attiré par les jolies dames. Et Near était souvent au sein de ses fantasmes. Et il lui semblait que plus le jeune homme l'énervait, plus il avait... ce genre de pensée. Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, il chasse cette idée de sa tête. Son regard se plante à nouveau dans celui du jeune homme, toujours aussi noir.

- C'est toi qui sera toujours aussi pathétique. Pleurer pour se sortir d'une situation plutôt que d'utiliser ses propres forces... C'est complètement idiot ! Risible ! Tu ne vaux rien, Near. Je ne suis pas bon deuxième ! Tu vas le réaliser un jour... Et ce sera à tes dépends !

Il retire lentement la main des lèvres fines du jeune homme, un petit sourire hautain sur les lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas tes faiblesses... Alors ne me sous-estime pas. Tu devrais... vraiment jouer à des jeux de ton âge...

L'adolescent a un regard entendu pour le corps mince sous le siens tout en ajoutant lentement :

- De mon âge...

Near ne dit rien mais, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait. Mello le surplombe à présent totalement et il ne bouge pas d'un cheveux. Pas parce qu'il avait peur, pas parce qu'il se moquait de ce qui arrivait... Mais parce qu'une bonne partie de lui, la plus rationnelle, ne pensait pas que Mello outrepasserait certaines conditions morales. Bien sûr, l'autre partie de lui était un peu plus anxieuse même si paradoxalement, Mello restait la personne en laquelle il avait le plus confiance. Il capte le regard de Mello et associé à certains regards intercepté, au moment du coucher et du levé pour l'essentiel, Near à tôt fait d'assembler les pièces d'un puzzle dont la forme n'était pas encore complète mais déjà plutôt bien dessinée.

- Mais se sont mes propres forces que d'utiliser les ressources extérieurs.

Et comme Mello joue de sous entendu, il a un petit sourire en coin, provocateur :

- Pourquoi est ce que tu veux toujours ce que tu ne peux pas avoir, Mello ? Tu as un sacré complexe d'inériorité, tu le sais ?

Bon, il y avait plus désagréable que d'être regardé de cette manière par Mello... Et plus désagréable aussi de se faire dire ce genre de choses. Mais... Ben... Near quoi... Et Mello. Lui ne songeait pas à ces choses là, peut être encore gamin pour ça dans sa tête ou juste par phobie sociale ou... Bref, il n'y songeait pas. Et Mello semblait parfois en plein bouleversement hormonal en revanche... Ses mains se posent à nouveau de façon à repousser lentement Mello quand la porte s'ouvre sur un Matt qui les observe un instant... hébété... Il semble hésiter... Et devant se dire que Near hurlerait en cas de besoin de toute façon, il tourne les talons en disant qu'il revenait dans quinze minutes.

- Si ça n'avait pas été de Matt, tu aurais eu de très gros ennuis...

Mello gronde. Il ouvre la bouche, près à répliquer avec véhémence. Il n'avait pas de complexe de quoi que ce soit ! C'était dans sa tête à ce petit con ! D'ailleurs pourquoi se serait-il sentit inférieur ? Au contraire, il était supérieur à presque tout le monde ici ! Tout le monde sauf ce gamin... et ça le rendait fou de rage ! Néanmoins, alors que Near le repousse sans grande conviction, la porte s'ouvre... Mello tourne vivement la tête, mais ce qu'il voit le rassure. Matt... Il soupire alors que son ami quitte, puis en revient à Near.

- Toi aussi ! Tu ne me repousses pas avec beaucoup de force...!

Le jeune homme hésite. Il observe un moment les traits encore juvéniles de son rival, désireux... Puis finalement, il lui donne une bonne poussée pour le plaquer contre le matelas, puis se lève, baissant légèrement ses pantalons noirs sur ses hanches, replaçant son petit haut, puis ses cheveux. Il reste dos à Near, confus, mais trop fier pour le montrer.

- Tu devrais arrêter de te faire des idées fausses sur mon dos, Near. Ça va te jouer de sales tours...

Il lance un petit regard par-dessus son épaule pour observer l'adolescent, dédaigneux.

- Et habille-toi ! Je vais prévenir Watari que tu me sembles un peu pâlot. Mieux vaut pour toi de sortir à l'extérieur...

Near a une nouvelle grimace et un nouveau grognement alors que Mello le plaque sans douceur contre le matelas. Pourquoi fallait il toujours que le blond soit brusque comme ça ? On ne pouvait pas dire, comme Mello l'avait fait remarquer, que Near opposait une très forte résistance pourtant ! L'adolescent au cheveux flocons reste étendu sur le lit, fixant le plafond, les bras le long du corps alors que Mello se dégage, lui affirmant qu'il se "faisait des idées". Lequel des deux essayait il de convaincre très exactement...? Near descend les yeux jusqu'à la silhouette de Mello, qui lui semblait grande, mais moins que Matt... Et en même temps, quand on faisait un mètre cinquante cinq, c'était le monde entier qui semblait trop grand... Et quand ce dernier parle d'aller parler à Watari pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas sortit, son regard s'obscurcit à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas sortir !

- Si tu lui dit ça, je ne manquerais pas de lui présenter les bleus qui n'ont pas du manquer d'apparaître !

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était quand on le menaçait de le pousser dehors ! Et personne ne s'y serait risquer, de crainte d'une vengeance... mais pas Mello... Au contraire parfois même à ce qu'il semblait...

- Laisse moi tranquille et va te droguer au chocolat dans ton coin.

Mello a un petit rire moqueur. Il se tourne presque complètement vers Near, ses mains posées sur ses hanches étroites, le bout de ses longs doigts reposant sur la peau dévoilée par la taille basse de ses pantalons et son haut un peu trop court. Il offre à Near une attitude charmeuse, qui ne manque néanmoins pas d'arrogance.

- Tu te frustre, Near ? C'est si beau à voir... Tu vois ? Moi aussi je suis capable d'utiliser les sources extérieures parfois.

Il fait un clin d'oeil au jeune homme avant de s'en détourner, venant près de la porte, jouant avec la poignée pour faire languir Near.

- De toute façon, je vais probablement faire quelque chose qui va te pousser à leur montrer ces satanés bleus dans les prochaines heures. Aussi bien te le faire payer en même temps...

Near se redresse en position assise sur le lit, observant Mello et son arrogance naturelle. Il ne bouge pas, ses yeux noirs posés sur le blond, attendant de voir ce qu'il va décider. Mais est ce qu'il ne le savait pas déjà, en fait...? Alors frustré pour frustré, Neat constate platement :

- Dans ce cas, j'en profiterais pour dire à Watari que j'aimerais bien faire équipe avec toi pour le prochain cas.

Ils n'en démordraient pas ni l'un ni l'autre n'est ce pas ? Near se relève, rajustant son pyjama sur ses hanches avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre, frissonnant brièvement de froid rien qu'à regarder dehors les enfants chaudement couvert et la buée qui passait par leur bouche. Il tente déjà de repérer un petit coin à l'écart aussi, sait on jamais.

- Un jour c'est peut être toi qui t'en mordra les doigts.

Mello lève les yeux au ciel. Near aurait mieux fait d'innover un peu... Mello allait amèrement protester et de toute façon, si on ne l'écoutait pas, il refuserait de travailler... Soudainement, Mello a un petit "oh !". Ses yeux brillent. C'était ça ! La victime ! Le lien... Le jeune homme fixe un moment un point au-dessus de la tête de Near. Et soudainement, il revient chercher son chocolat comme un écrivain cherchant son crayon pendant une inspiration du feu de dieu. Il en croque un gros morceau tout en s'assoyant. Ça dure quelques petites minutes pendant lesquelles Mello n'écouterait même pas Near qui danse la hula nu devant lui. Et finalement, il se calme. Le chocolat est terminé et l'emballage est lancé dans la poubelle. Mello redevient maître de ses émotions. Il a un petit regard noir pour Near, qui avait néanmoins trouvé la réponse avant lui, puis finalement se dirige vers la porte.

- Il fait froid. Habille-toi chaudement.

Mello semble avoir... Une révélation. Near l'observe sans rien dire un long moment. En fait, tout le long de la réflexion du blond, semblant capable de suivre les rouages de ses pensées et de son intelligence. La fin de la tablette y passe -à se demander comment il restait si mince- et finalement Mello reconnecte avec la réalité, lui envoyant un de ses regards noirs colériques avant de se lever pour sortir, non sans une dernière pique... Near ne bouge pas, debout près de la fenêtre, la main sur le rebord de celle ci. Son regard va de la porte au paysage extérieur et après un nouveau petit grognement, il ramasse le nounours tombé sur le sol. Celui que Mello lui avait jeté dessus. Allant jusqu'au placard, il en ouvre la porte avant d'aller se glisser à l'intérieur, refermant comme il peut la porte du placard sur lui, serrant le nounours contre son torse et attendant.

Peut être que Watari passerait et ne le verrait pas ? Sa petite taille était presque trop juste pour se glisser assise au fond de ce placard alors c'était possible, non ? Peut être pas... Mais on ne gagnerait rien à ne pas essayer, n'est ce pas...?


End file.
